


Una larga y buena vida

by AL_Ships_and_chips



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Sirius Black Free from Azkaban, wolfstar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AL_Ships_and_chips/pseuds/AL_Ships_and_chips
Summary: Era el último día que Remus y Harry estarían en su casa, la guerra estaba a punto de comenzar y sabían que tenían que irse. Pero antes de irse, Harry encontró un viejo álbum de fotos, por lo que él y Remus hablan un poco sobre sus seres queridos que ya no estaban con ellos.Aquí atraparon a Pettigrew, Sirius y Remus tuvieron la oportunidad de criar a Harry como su hijo.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 9





	Una larga y buena vida

Era el verano del 97, en menos de 24 horas tendríamos que dejar nuestro hogar, sabíamos que ya no era seguro quedarnos. Había terminado de empacar y fui a ver si Harry necesitaba algo de ayuda. Lo encontré en su cuarto, sentado en la cama viendo nuestro viejo álbum de fotos

-¿Terminaste de empacar Harry? 

-Sí, todo listo 

Noté la foto que estaba viendo y me senté junto a él, era una de las primeras fotos que tomamos de todos juntos, Harry no tenía ni 3 meses en la foto. Estábamos tan felices, James, Lily, el pequeño Harry, Peter, Sirius y yo. 

-Sé que lo que viene es difícil Harry, pero de alguna forma, sé que todo saldrá bien 

-¿Crees que ellos tuvieron miedo?… cuando todo esto pasó la primera vez 

-Probablemente sí, pero tener miedo no te hace menos valiente, hicieron todo lo que pudieron hacer

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas de ellos? 

-La promesa, antes de irnos esa noche, Sirius y yo les prometimos que si algo les llegaba a pasar nosotros te cuidaríamos con nuestra vida 

-Y lo hicieron -me respondió Harry triste. Asentí, poniendo un brazo alrededor de él mientras se me escapaba una lágrima, pero luego recordé algo más y reí 

-Tu madre esa noche me amenazó, dijo que debía casarme con Sirius porque no iba a dejar que te criara él solo -Con ese comentario Harry soltó una carcajada. 

-No hubiera sido taaaaan malo -dijo Harry 

-Los dejé solos por una noche y quemaron la cocina 

-En nuestra defensa nadie nos dijo que los hornos se calentaban tanto, la cocina muggle es más compleja de lo que parece 

-Y la vez que Sirius tuvo la brillante idea de que fueras con Canuto al parque, los policías muggle pensaron que estabas perdido, tuve que recogerte en la estación y luego ir por Sirius al refugio 

-Debes admitir que fue muy gracioso ver al veterinario tratando de convencerte de castrar a Canuto   
La verdad sí adoro esa anécdota, ese veterinario me dio una excusa para amenazar a Sirius cuando se portaba mal, me funcionó durante varios años. Pase la página y encontramos la primera foto que tomamos de nosotros 3 como familia, acabábamos de mudarnos al apartamento.

-Esta es del día que nos mudamos aquí, antes de eso vivimos en Grimmauld Place aunque claro sabes que no fue algo que le encantara a Sirius, decía que lo último que quería es que tu tuvieras una familia como la suya -Dije pasando de página

-Esta es de cuando empezaste a hablar, nos decías papá a los dos, no voy a mentirte Harry por un tiempo nos sentíamos culpables robándole ese título a James.

-Ustedes son mis padres, los tres, nadie dijo que no puedo tener tres papás -me dijo calentándome el corazón, le di un beso en la frente y seguí

-En cuanto pudiste entenderlo te contamos la verdad. Queríamos que crecieras sabiendo de ellos, sabiendo que te aman -Harry sonrió y pasó la página, la siguiente foto éramos Sirius y yo bailando en la sala. 

-Ey yo recuerdo ese día, bajé porque tenía hambre, pensando que ya era hora de cenar y los encontré bailando. Bailaban muy bien en realidad -Dijo Harry con inocencia, lo cual me sacó una sonrisa.

-En realidad yo tenía dos pies izquierdos, Sirius siempre me guiaba, a él le encantaba bailar. De hecho, nuestro primer beso fue bailando 

-¿En serio? Creo que nunca me contaron esa historia 

-Fue la noche del baile de navidad, James como siempre estaba tratando de hacer que Lily le hiciera caso mientras Peter y yo pasamos la mayor parte de la noche sentados cenando. Por otro lado, Sirius no dejo de bailar en toda la noche. Prácticamente medio Hogwarts hacía fila para bailar con él y la verdad me puse un poco celoso así que me fui en medio de la fiesta, pero Sirius me siguió hasta la sala común puso el viejo tocadiscos y me obligó a bailar con él. Era todo un romántico, al terminar de bailar lo besé. Ese día gane al amor de mi vida… y James ganó 10 galeones 

-JAJAJA ¿por qué?

-Él y colagusano tenían una apuesta de cuando empezaríamos a salir Sirius y yo 

-Esa es la única vez que recuerdo, ¿no bailaban muy seguido en la casa?

\- No, en realidad ambos lo dejábamos para ocasiones especiales, ese día Sirius me dijo que era porque le debía el baile de nuestra boda. Yo le había prometido que en nuestra boda íbamos a hacer el mejor baile de nuestras vidas, que íbamos a bailar hasta el cansancio… Íbamos a casarnos en diciembre del 81 pero, bueno después de todo lo que pasó y sin nuestros amigos para celebrar, ya no le vimos mucho sentido.

-Eso no lo sabía…

-No nos molestó mucho en realidad, y no hizo mayor diferencia, siempre nos consideramos como esposos, y como tus padres

-Lo extraño… mucho -dijo Harry con un lágrimas al borde de salir

-Yo también Harry… extraño poder verlo, abrazarlo… sé que las personas que mueren ya no están en este mundo pero eso no significa que ya no estén con nosotros… algún día volveremos a verlo y a tus padres también, estoy seguro -dije abrazándolo. 

Al día siguiente nos fuimos de casa, los miembros de la orden nos ayudaron a llegar a salvo a la casa de los Weaslys. Viendo atrás ahora creo que era muy obvio que pasaría, pero en su momento me sorprendió que apenas dos días después Harry, Hermione y Ron huyeran de casa para “ponernos a salvo” no podía creerlo. Nosotros debíamos ponerlos a salvo a ellos, no al revés. No volví a ver a Harry hasta 6 meses después, en Hogwarts, justo antes de la batalla.   
Seamus llegó corriendo a avisarnos que los chicos habían regresado y que estaban en el castillo. Creo que nunca había corrido tan rápido en mi vida, temía encontrar a Harry herido, pero cuando llegue vi a los tres chicos estando bastante bien, rodeados del resto de estudiantes

-Pa -ni siquiera terminó de hablar cuando se lanzó a mí. Lo abracé tan fuerte, como si no lo hubiera visto en años 

-Lo siento 

-Lo sé 

-No queríamos arriesgarlos 

-Lo entiendo. Harry no tienes nada por que disculparte. No sabes cuánto me alegra que estés bien -dije por fin separándonos del abrazo y revisando mejor si tenía algún golpe o herida visibles. Después de eso los chicos nos explicaron rápidamente sobre sus avances con los horocruxces, que Voldemort ya estaba prácticamente sobre Hogwarts y que debíamos prepararnos para lo que seguía. 

Justo antes de irnos a enfrentar a Snape y los mortífagos abracé por última vez a Harry, creyendo que lo vería de nuevo hasta después de la pelea “todo saldrá bien” le dije, justo antes de salir del salón. Esa fue la última vez que hable con Harry, al menos en vida. 

Lo último que recuerdo estando vivo fue estar luchando en Hogwarts, viendo como varios mortífagos venía hacia nosotros, luego de eso todo se puso negro y no sentía nada, ni ardor, ni dolor alguno. Abrí mis ojos y para mi confusión estaba en una especie de salón, parecía una fiesta solo que, sin invitados, solo estaba yo. El lugar era precioso, todo decorado de blanco y negro con rosas rosa, muchas mesas con elegantes vajillas, algunos platos eran tan relucientes que podrían utilizarse como espejo, o eso creí. 

Al ver mi reflejo no me vi a mí, eso creí por un segundo, luego noté que era que me veía varios años más joven, quizás como lucía a mis veinte. Estaba ocupado viendo mi reflejo cuando escuche el sonido más hermoso que podría imaginar. 

-Disculpe señor Lupin, creo que usted y yo tenemos un baile pendiente 

Gire y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo “Sirius” grite corriendo hacia él, abrazándolo con todas mis fuerzas y besándolo como si fuera la última vez que pudiera hacerlo. Comenzó una canción hermosa, no sabía de dónde venía la música, pero no me importó. Sirius comenzó a guiarnos, como siempre, no podía estar más feliz. Aquí estaba, con el amor de mi vida, se veía hermoso, también lucia joven al igual que yo. Ambos estábamos en trajes elegantes, en medio de un bello salón, teniendo el baile que dejamos pendiente durante años. 

Justo cuando terminó la canción escuché muchos aplausos, abrí mis ojos y encontré a nuestros amigos a nuestro alrededor. Las palabras no alcanzan a describir la felicidad que sentí al abrazar a James y Lily luego de tantos años.

-Gracias por cuidar de Harry -me dijo Lily, volver a escuchar su voz fue maravilloso 

-No pudieron hacerlo mejor -añadió James

-Quisiera haber hecho más 

-Aun puedes -dijo Sirius señalando a su derecha. Es como si estuviéramos viendo una clase de portal, vimos a Harry en el bosque, con la piedra de la resurrección en su mano. Por alguna razón sabíamos lo que tenía que pasar, aunque también sabíamos que todo iba a estar bien. Hablamos con Harry una última vez, ahora lo cuidaríamos desde aquí, esperando volver a estar junto a él dentro de mucho, mucho tiempo. 

Ten una larga y buena vida Harry, por nosotros.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto estaba destinado a ser Wolfstar fluff, no sé cómo llegué aquí, lo siento xX


End file.
